


Confused but Hopeful

by MundaneChampagne, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Dear Fornax: The Letters [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Agony Matriarch, Archived From Tumblr, Dear Fornax, F/M, Gen, Other, agony aunt, anonymous submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/pseuds/MundaneChampagne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: Oh, those tricky rumours about salarians and sex. Matriarch Avanti sheds some light on things.





	Confused but Hopeful

_anonymous  asked:_

_Dear Fornax, I'm having trouble on whether or not to follow through with this sort of crush of mine. I like a Salarian--there I said it! I'm too nervous to talk to them about it because I heard that Salarians don't like sex, and that they don't bother with humans. What should I do? -- Confused but Hopeful_

 

 

The universal dilemma, CbH–what to do with a crush!

One hears many things about salarians, and while many of these things are true, many are also not true–often at the same time! How is that? Salarians are people, and people vary widely in their likes and dislikes and interests. 

One thing about salarians, however–they tend to be universally curious. When a salarian finds something fascinating, they tend to pursue it. 

So what to do with that? Find out what interests your friend! Spend time talking, trading stories, and this will lead to both of you discovering more about the other. 

Maybe your friend will become curious about you and your sexuality, or about human customs in general. And of course, getting to know them will make it easier to open up to them about your crush. Knowing how the other views and feels about the world makes these things so much easier to discuss–and much more comfortable too. And even if your crush is unrequited, or fades on your part, you will still have made a good friend.

Regarding salarians and sex: While many are curious enough to try it for themselves, others have no desire. But no sex doesn’t spell doom for a relationship! There are many ways to be intimate–getting to know each other, cuddling, kissing, going on adventures, exploring new experiences together. And of course, simply spending time with someone leads to greater intimacy.

Best of luck, my friend!

Matriarch Avanti ✿ 


End file.
